


Poor unfortunate soul

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-23
Updated: 2006-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1632950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for cairnsy</p>
    </blockquote>





	Poor unfortunate soul

**Author's Note:**

> Written for cairnsy

 

 

There are only 3 things that can make Li Kouyuu miss work, and they are either a   
severe injury, the streets randomly rearranging themselves, or a natural disaster. Kou   
Reishin, he believed, definitely fitted the last category.

How else can one explain, Kouyuu wondered bitterly, his being in a stupid tent in the   
middle of god damned NO WHERE? And on a work day no less! And what in blazes   
gave Reishin the idea that camping would be a good idea anyway?! He glanced at the   
culprit, who was sitting lazily in the tent playing around with that fan of his and doing   
absolutely nothing to help with dinner.

"You wanted to practice making dim sum. Go ahead and practice then." Reishin   
declared twenty minutes ago, before retiring to the tent, and the insufferable man   
hasn't moved an inch since.

Kouyuu wasn't ungrateful- oh definitely not. He was incredibly grateful for the   
opportunities that had opened to him thanks to his adoptive father, not to mention the   
much appreciated existence of a roof over his head. He admired and, he admitted   
reluctantly to himself, loved the self centered man very much. It was just that he was   
so.darn.insufferable.

Some people are remarkably good at multiple tasking. Kouyuu unfortunately was not   
one of them, for not long after he started plotting revenge on his missed work day, had   
his hand, missing the handle by what might as well have been a mile, wondered   
straight into the flame that was supposed to be cooking their dinner.

"It-DAMN!" he cursed and placed the abused finger in his mouth. Reishin laughed.   
Kouyuu attempted to growl but ended up biting his finger, so he resorted to glaring.   
The insufferable fan waved him over. He approached Reishin, forcing his red aching   
finger out of his mouth, and attempted to look as respectable as possible.

"Let me see" the older man instructed. Kouyuu complied, surrendering his aching   
finger to the rough inspection. Reishin's fingers pressed every single sore spot on   
Kouyuu's finger, including spots he didn't even realize were sore, causing him to hiss   
with pain. Reishin responded with a satisfied smirk, before placing the abused finger   
in his own mouth. Kouyuu's cheeks instantly changed color, as if trying their very   
best to explain the "Kou" part of his name, and he stared in complete shock, forgetting   
that he in fact had control over said finger, and could quite easily pull it out.

Reishin smirked as he pushed out his young ward's finger and bandaged it,   
surprisingly gently, before going back to sitting idly, as if nothing happened.

Kouyuu often wondered what sort of demon lay in Reishin's past to make him such a   
sadistic bastard, but he was never able to master the courage to ask. So instead he   
grunted and went back to cooking dinner, hoping that for once his cooking would   
actually come out presentable.

~*~

With a most unsightly dinner done, the two entered the tent and lay back on the mess   
of carpets they used as mattresses. Why they couldn't have simply brought a mattress   
along was beyond Kouyuu's understanding.

Struggling against his better judgment, Kouyuu decided in favor of asking the obvious   
question. "Master Reishin?" he started hesitantly.   
"What is it?" came the almost short-tempered reply.  
"I was wondering...why are we here?"  
"We're camping Kouyuu." It didn't really matter what was the question, Reishin   
always found the answer that would make Kouyuu feel like a 5-year-old.  
"Yes, but why are we camping?" Kouyuu pressed on.  
"My dear brother took his own son camping; I wanted to experience the same thing."   
The answer, though matter-of-factly as Reishin's usual manner, had a certain spark to   
it at the mention of the admirable Kou Shouka that never came into Reishin's voice as   
he addressed Kouyuu, which caused a twinge of pain in the young man's heart.

Silence followed that short conversation. Kouyuu reached out for the blanket and   
wrapped it around his slightly shivering body. He truly wished that master Shouka   
had mentioned in his tales that camping was preferably done before or after winter.   
He hadn't even begun to defrost when the blanket was cruelly yanked away from him.   
He turned to face the other man, who now claimed the blanket all to himself. He   
reached out to take hold of the blanket, but was pushed away.

"Master Reishin..." Kouyuu began in an almost pleading voice. The cold was getting   
to his bones now, and he decided that at a time like this he was not above begging. He   
just thanked whatever heavenly forces that watched over him and laughed for the fact   
that Shuuei was not present, because knowing the man, he most certainly wouldn't   
have shut up about it. Ever.

His only replay was a stretch of the blanket, so that he could fit under it if he would   
cuddle closely to the other man, which he did, gratefully. The added heat of the   
blanket and Reishin's body eased his shivering and he found himself drifting into   
much needed sleep. That was at least until Reishin's elbow swung directly into his   
stomach. Gasping, Kouyuu grabbed hold of the aching area and started to inch away,   
when Reishin turned and rolled on top of him.

"Ma-master Reishin!" Kouyuu managed to spit out while gasping for breath and   
attempting to push the man off of him. His efforts were unfortunately fruitless, and   
after ten minutes of struggles, he gave up and drifted to sleep.

~*~

Kouyuu woke up the next morning with the man still half on top of him. His body   
ached, but at least he was warm. He was puzzled though at the sight of the sunlight   
filling the tent through the open entrance. He was certain he closed it last night. He   
pushed Reishin off and got up, the alarming scent of breakfast being cooked filling his   
nose.

As he walked out of the tent and came face to face with an incredibly amused Ran   
Shuuei he decided that all heavenly forces were, in fact, out to get him.

 


End file.
